Ratchet and Clank: The Time After Time
by slash127
Summary: The story continues leaving the final scene of Ratchet and Clank: a Crack in Time
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the events of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time**

**(Polaris news report on Angela is direct script used in ACiT)**

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank. All rights, characters, and locations that were used in the franchise belong to their respective . Anything new that has not appeared before is © of me, Slash127. **

As they flew from the great clock, Ratchet turned to face Clank.( Aphelion had just taken the wheel )

"Thanks for coming with me Clank," he said, "I mean you're my best friend, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come. But, Alister..." Ratchet's eyes glazed over and he looked away from Clank.

"I... I can't believe he's gone, and with him, anything I could have found out about my past, my family, or any other lombax." He hit the dashboard in front of him with a clenched fist.

"If his plan worked, I could have had my life back. But, It didn't, and now he's gone too. Why didn't he just listen to me! We had a family, a small warped family but, we _were_ a family" his eyes were still layered in unshed tears as Clank tried to comfort him.

"Ratchet," He turned back to Clank, "We will find them, some way, we will find the other lombaxes." Ratchet wiped his eyes and smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Clank."

Clank ©

Ratchet ®

C: "So, where are we going?"

R: "I dunno, home I guess. I haven't been to Kerwan (or Veldin) since Tachyon invaded." wipes eyes on his arm.

C: "You did not return there for sleep?"

R: "It was too far, and all the clues that led to you were still in Polaris. Solana was too far to travel. Talwyn did give me a room to stay in at the station while I was looking for you though."

C: "Miss Apogee? How is she?" Ratchet had a sudden realization.

R: "Uh," smacks his forehead and shakes his head. "We're hosed, I haven't contacted her since I crashed on planet Quantos. She's probably worried about me.

C: insert trademark laugh

R: "What? We're pretty good friends now, she did help me look for you for two years!

C: "I did not say anything."

R: glares at Clank and turns forward. "Aphelion, set a course for the Apogee Space Station."

A: "Affirmative adjusting course now."

Ratchet moved his hand toward the comm link, then changed his mind. Clank gave him a questioning look.

R: "I should see her in person, that way I can get all of the anger out of the way at once. Turn the radio on, It'll be a little while till we reach the other end of Polaris."

Clank turned the radio dial.

_(Polaris news jingle)_

"_Good evening, I'm Kip Darling!" (K)_

"_,and I'm Pepper Fairbanks" (P)_

_(new jingle finishes)_

_P: "Tonight's top story, new information on the disappearance of lombax rebel Angela Cross."_

_K: "I'm sorry, have we confirmed that Angela Cross is, in fact a lombax? I know that was the assumption but, she doesn't have a tail."_

_P: "Female lombaxes don't have tails, Kip, haha In fact, this just in, lots of females don't share the same anatomical traits as their male counterparts."_

_K: "Oh I see, hence the set horns sprouting on that dome of yours, eh Pepper?"_

_P: "Why don't we just finish the story."_

_K: "Well, very well then Pepper. As many of our listeners know, lombax rebel Angela Cross, has been missing for almost 3 years. She was a victim of former dictator Percival Tachyon's vandeta against the lombax's, and was last seen flying from the Cerrullian sector, in Max Apogee's starship."_

_P: "You are speaking of course, of the famed lombax historian and seeker of the legendary lombax secret"_

_K: "Indeed I am Pepper. Apogee himself vanished from Polaris and was believed to have been killed by space pirates."_

_P: "Well, Galactic authorities now claim, they have recovered Apogee's starship. The vessel was discovered on autopilot with it's flight registry pinpointing planet Jasindu as it's place of origin. Kerchu ambassador Bugo could not be reached for comment._

_K: "What do you think Pepper? Did the Kerchu offer Max and Angela sanctuary from the deprivations of Percival Tachyon? Did they use the so called, lombax secret, to escape to some other cosmic plain of existence?"_

_P: "I don't know Kip."_

_K: "Way to theorize Pepper, when we come back, we'll chat with former gladiator and recently released prisoner, Ace Hard-light. Is he truly rehabilitated, or is it only a matter of time before he's discovered inside the Polaris Galactic bank, wearing a couple of stockings on his face? We'll find out, right after this._

_(Polaris News jingle)_

R: "Max Apogee... and Angela?"

C: "It appears that both may still be alive and well."

R: "I... thought she was dead... When Tachyon said I was the last lombax, I figured he got to her before I could..."

C: "It also appears that we should tell Miss Apogee about this and ask for assistance in locating Angela, especially if she may be able to find her father."

R: "When we find them, I got to ask what they know about the lombaxes being sent to another dimension. Hey, maybe Apogee knows something about my family! Why are we always the last ones to find out about stuff that's this important!"

Clank shrugged.

C: "I do not know Ratchet. But, we must inform Miss Apogee as soon as possible."

A: "Now approaching Apogee Space Station."

R: "We're here. Aphelion, disengage the defenses of the station so we can land.

A: "Affirmative, submitting Apogee override codes." (_Talwyn gave them override codes so they could come visit the station anytime they wanted) The stations defenses turn off. _"Override codes accepted,"

Aphelion landed on the top pf the maintenance grid of the Apogee Space Station. Ratchet and Clank get out of the ship and Clank looks at Ratchet. His green eyes were dulled, his ears were slightly lower, and his head was tilting slightly down.

C: "Ratchet, are you alright?"

R: "I'm fine Clank, I...I'm just thinking, I'm fine, uh, let's just go see Talwyn okay?"

Ratchet gave him a half-hearted smile, then turned and pressed the button for the elevator to the main part of the station. Clank couldn't help but feel guilty, especially since he could not help him get his family back. He was the son of Orvus, the being that enabled the flow of time to be kept. He wished he could make it up to his friend. The elevator doors opened and Ratchet and Clank stepped onto the platform. When they got to the top Ratchet was the first to walk in the station.

R:"Hello?"

Ratchet walked up to the window overlooking the terrarium, he seen Cronk and Zephyr fishing in the lake. He knocked on the glass.

R:"Hey guys! Up here!"

After a brief glance Kronk and Zephyr ran toward the central part of the station. A few seconds later the door to the left of them opened and Talwyn ran through.

T: "Ratchet! You're alive. Oh, Ratchet, I thought you were dead, (hugs him then realizes what she's doing)I thought Clank was still prisoner, being held by Dr. Nefarious, I can't say how glad I am to see you Ra-, both of you, I'm glad to see both of you."

R: he smiled. "Nice save Talwyn, it's good to see you too. Where are Cronk and Zephyr?"

T: "Oh, them? They were fishing, but they likely didn't catch anything. That lake hasn't had anything but security mines in the aqua-ducts. So, now you gotta to tell me everything, it seems I've missed a lot and I want to be brought up to speed. I want to know what was so important that you couldn't even tell me where you were."

Z: "And so, our hero's explained the events leading up to the great clock. A mastery of machinery of spacious time and timeless space..."

T: "Ugh, that's enough Zepher!"

Z: "Oh, uh, sorry."

T: "So, where is Alis-... ?" Ratchet shook his head and flattened his ears to his head. "Ratchet, I'm so sorry, If you need anything, just ask, okay." She gave him a tight hug.

R: "Thanks Talwyn, … I feel like kinda weird about asking but, you don't mind if I stay a while do ya? (he smiled) I'm not in the mood to see my place back on Kerwin, Tachyon must have blasted it to bits."

T: "Of course you can stay. Cronk, Zepher! Don't just stand there, get the guest room ready!"

Cronk and Zepher stumble towards the door.

C and Z: "Yes miss Talwyn!" they stumble out.

Ratchet followed the two war-bots down the hallway.

"Talwyn must like you a great deal, eh rookie?" said Zepher. Ratchet blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"I-I um, uh, what makes you say that?" Ratchet asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I know so!" said Zepher. "Talwyn never had people stay here, been that way since her father left. Though you might have known that after your first meeting you two had at the station. She hasn't cared about anyone as much as her father until now. She hasn't even slept since you've left rookie."

"Wow... Hey, where is she?"

"You may relax, she was called by the galactic authorities to identify Max Apogee's ship, but she will return soon so you need not worry Ratchet." said Clank walking up behind Ratchet.

"Alright, I guess."

Cronk and Zepher stopped in front of a rusted up door, and it opened like an elevator door would.

"Here we are. You can rest up here till mornin'. See ya later rookie!"

"Thanks gu... whoa this room is awesome! It's just like on the Starship Phoenix!" he looked around the room carefully. "Down to almost every detail... except there's no area for that meathead Quark to bug me, and a real bed no stupid sleep pods... is that what I think it is? A VG 48 hundred!"

"Ya know, Talwyn submitted the schematics to the mayor of Metropolis for use in the starship phoenix construction."

Cronk and Zepher walk out leaving the duo alone. Ratchet turned to the game system but Clank stopped him.

"It appears it has the original rock out universe attachments... It will be there in the morning Ratchet. Try to remember we have greater priorities, especially with that news broadcast."

"Come on Clank, just one game!"

"You need rest, and I must recharge as well. It would be more sensible to your health to wait until after breakfast tomorrow."

"You just can't give a guy a break, can ya?"

"On the contrary that is exactly what I am intending to do." (insert trademark laugh)

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place after the events of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time**

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank. All rights, characters, and locations that were used in the franchise belong to insomniac games. Anything new that has not appeared before is © of me.**

**Author's Note: I Have no idea how much time has passed from the first Ratchet and Clank up until AciT. I'm taking my best guess at 6 years (Ratchet's time not ours) since he met Clank.**

**1 year between Ratchet and Clank 1 and 2**

**1 year for the military training in the second game**

**about half a year between 2 and 3**

**about half a year between 3 and Deadlocked/Gladiator**

**a couple days between Deadlocked and Size Matters (It was a vacation after the events of Deadlocked, so it must have happened right after.) (Going Mobile was a spin-off)**

**around a month between Size Matters and Secret Agent Clank**

**a year between Secret Agent Clank and Tools of Destuction**

**2 years between Tools of Destruction and A Crack in Time (The time stated for the search for Clank)**

Ratchet sighed and sat down on the front of his bed trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"How do you feel Ratchet?" Ratchet was startled to see a concerned Talwyn standing in front of him.

"Whoa, hi Talwyn. I'm feeling better I guess, it's just, _sigh_, Alister was the first father figure I've actually had around, but he couldn't just settle for me." Ratchet smirked and tried to seem like he was felling better than he was.

"It had nothing to do with you Ratchet, he must have cared about you a lot to sacrifice himself." said Talwyn.

"I know, I just wished he realized what he was doing... Anyway, what happened yesterday, did you find out what happened to your father's ship?"

"The Galactic authorities found it on Aquatos."

"Aquatos, why would he go there?"

"The ship was shot down by space pirates, but went into the ocean after coming into the atmosphere, my father wasn't in the wreckage so he may have gotten out of there in time. I couldn't find out anything else, there's got to be a reason he hasn't come back for me, he may be guarding something even greater than the dementionator. But, I'm basically back where I started, and I have no idea where my father is."

Clank walked into the room and walked toward them.

"We did receive information, recently, that Angela Cross (another lombax) was with Max Apogee at some time, and that the last place the ship had flown from was Jasindu, perhaps we should ask ambassador Bugo for assistance in locating them. He may know their location." he said.

"That's great but, It may not be that simple Clank," said Talwyn, "The Kerchu aren't known for their hospitality."

Just then, the alarms in the station sounded:

"WARNING, incoming ship at high speed velocity, impact unavoidable, brace for impact, activating omni-flux oxygen barriers in the event of station breach."

"Ugh, why can I never have one day, that something major doesn't happen!" yelled Ratchet over the alarm, covering his ears. Everything pulsed a dark red color as they headed out into the corridors.

_Outside the station._

A starship of a small size painted with blue flaming vinyls was careening out of control heading right for the space station's terrarium~ inside, an unconscious pilot. A Mercantail (Mer-can-tail) from beyond the grievous sector of the Solana galaxy.

The Mercantail had brown fur and the wings and face of a bat. His wings formed under his arms, not directly on his back. His eyes were yellow, his ears were like that of a cat's, and he had short silver blades coming out his wrists making them deadly weapons. He had on a pair of gray jeans, an open black pinstripe dress-shirt, and had tuffs of fur (like Ratchet's tail) on his tail and chest.

The unconscious pilot's ship blasted through the terrarium dome like it was tinfoil and landed in Cronk and Zepher's "swimming hole."

Down the corridors Ratchet, Talwyn, and Clank where rushing down toward the terrarium. The intercom with the female voice came on once again. : Breach detected in terra-dome sector... oxygen levels restored, dispatching laser bots to apprehend intruder.

"Wait, Megacorp laser bots?" asked Ratchet.

"I needed different security after you trashed the last bunch of security robots I had." Talwyn stated with a glare.

"Right, sorry about that. lets find out what this guy wants."

"Get away from me you freakin' robots!" The Mercantail, now fully awake, sliced through the robot that was in front of him with his claws. Then one of the robots grabbed his tail.

"Ow! Cut it out you mindless drones!" He spun 360 and cut the robots head clean off. After a brutal destruction of twisted metal, all bots were shredded by the Mercantail's claws.

Then Ratchet and Talwyn came through the door. The Mercantail's eyes glazed red with anger, he stretched his wings and flew toward Ratchet and Talwyn. As he seen the smaller lombax figure, his anger seemed to melt away and he landed softly in front of them, on the upper door to the terrarium.

"Ratchet?" he said.

"Blade?" Ratchet said back. "You're alive!" he said. Blade looked at him confused and was about to say something but Ratchet used a handshake to pull him into a hug.

"Uh, Ratchet what are you talking about, and why'd ya just hug me? (Hey wait a minute, I don't remember being the same height as you.)"

"Because I haven't seen you in years, I thought the longest friendship I had was ended!"

"What, you think I died, why? I only seen you yesterday, are you okay? Hey, you look sorta different."

Ratchet returned a confused look.

"Blade I didn't see you yesterday... you've been missing for over 6 years. It's year K-62." Blade was about to laugh at the statement but realized Ratchet was serious.

"What, where am I then, what happened? I don't remember anything."

"The Apogee space station in Polaris Galaxy, and I don't know, you just crashed here on that starship."

Talwyn turned to Clank.

"Clank, who is he?"

"I am not sure Miss Apogee. I myself met Ratchet 6 years ago. He never mentioned him. But it sounds as if they were close friends."

"Well losing his memory is going to be hard for him to cope with, I'll get Cronk and Zepher to get another bed ready."

"Good Idea, Miss Apogee" and she turned and ran off.

R: "This may be, harder for you to hear Blade."

B: "Worse than missing six years of your life?" he said letting out a frustrated sigh.

R: "Unfortunately, yes, but it may be better to take in everything in at once. It's actually changed your life drastically. Murcilaonia (Mer-sil-ay-own-ee-ah)... um, was destroyed... I'm sorry Blade, what I heard from galactic authorities is that there were no survivors." Talwyn gasped.

B: "No, " he said "I-It can't be true, Murcilaonia was supposed to last another 30 000 years minimum."

R: "I'm sorry Blade." touching his shoulder only to have it back-handed away.

B: "Get away from me." he hissed tears surfacing to his eyes. Then he took to flight down the station's corridors.

R: "Blade, wait!" he yelled after his friend. He strapped on his hover-boots and sped down the hallway after him.

Talwyn was walking by the ends of the corridors where she last seen the two war-bots. Most of the corridors had new windows on one side so you could see the stars and planets behind them. Talwyn hadn't seen where Cronk and Zepher went after talking with them..

Z: "Up here miss Talwyn!" Cronk and Zepher were in Ratchet's room setting up a bed that was hovering close enough to touch the high ceilings.

C: "We figured that winged fellow would like to fly up here and uh, whatnot, we don't have another bedroom."

T: "Great thinking guys, but how are you gonna get down from there?" They look at each other

Z: "This was your idea, ya darn fool!"

C: "Ha, it was yours, all your ideas end the same. Failure!"

Then Blade and Ratchet sped by Talwyn, nearly knocking her over...

"Blade, stop! I just want to talk to you."

"You'll never understand, everyone I ever loved is gone!" He raised his arm toward Ratchet and the blades from his wrists fired toward Ratchet. He narrowly avoided them.

"What the, when did he learn to do that?" They kept speeding down the corridors while Ratchet kept dodging blades until they reached it's end. Blade landed, stopping at the airlock door. Ratchet shut down his hover-boots and walked toward him.

"Blade, just listen for second, I really can relate to what's happening to you." Then Blade moved toward the airlock,

"Blade no!" Ratchet tackled him to the ground near moments before hitting the button.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind! What were you thinking?"

"I realize I'm the only one left, I might as well have finished the job." He hit him square in the face.

"Argh, Dammit Ratchet!" He yelled covering his nose.

"Never think something that stupid again! I'll tell you something and you're going to listen to it. You are only about a fifth of the way through your life. There's no way you will have discovered your favorite place in the universe, listened to the coolest song you'll ever hear, watched the funniest holo-film you'll ever see, no way you could have already played the all-time favorite video game of your life… or meet the person you'll love the very most in your life. If you'd have done what you just thought of doing, you would have ended it all and killed the person trying to help you. Is that what you want!"

"I, I... I don't know." Ratchet picked him up and hit his head against the floor.

"Is that what you want?" he yelled.

"No!" he sobbed.

"_sigh. _Just, here me out before you try anything again, can you at least do that?"

"Okay."

**Mercantails, Murcilaonia, and Blade are all copyright of me, slash127 **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story takes place after the events of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time**

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank. All rights, characters, and locations that were used in the franchise belong to insomniac games. Anything new that has not appeared before is © of me. slash127**

(Ratchet and Blade are leaned up against the corridors wall while Ratchet finishes talking about the lombaxes, Clank, Tachyon, Kaden, Alister, and his ruined home world. Long night.)

"So, that's basically what I have to say, I'm kinda in the same position, um, not having a family, or a true home world. But there is a slim hope for another home world, and you can come with. If I get the chance for a new family, then you deserve one too. I can truly say that i've felt the same pain that you're feeling now Blade, and i'll help you through it, if you'll let me."

"Wow, Ratchet I don't know what else to say, but, thank you; and, i'm sorry I made you live through all of that again."

"It's fine, you needed to hear it."

"Well, now that we're cool again, what now?"

"It may be space and all, but we need some sleep. _Yawn._"

Just then, Talwyn and Clank showed up at the end of the hallway. "Hey guys, you guys done?" said Talwyn.

"Yeah," said Ratchet, "we're done. Ya got another bed for my friend to crash?"

"Sure, i'll show you." said Talwyn. They walked down the corridors toward the room.

"Who's she again Ratchet?" whispered Blade.

"Max Apogee's daughter, Talwyn. And, as you've probably noticed the robot is Clank." Ratchet whispered back. They came to Ratchet's room with the 4800.

"Here we are. G'night guys."

"Wait," said Blade, "Where's my bed?" She pointed at the floating bed near the top of the vaulted ceiling.

"Oh, typical, the bat gets the bed on the ceiling."

"I'm sorry Blade! Cronk, Zephyr!"

"Relax Talwyn, I was kidding. g'night."

"Oh, okay g'night guys." Blade flew up to his bed on the ceiling, and Ratchet went to his. Clank powered down into sleep mode.

"Hey, Ratchet." Blade yelled down.

"Yeah?"

"What's your plan to find the Lombaxes anyway?"

"I guess, my plan is that I find Max Apogee. He was a famous explorer and a Lombax historian. From what i've pieced together I figure that for Max to have found the demontionator, my father must have trusted it with him. So, before you showed up we were gonna head over to Jasindu to talk with Ambassador Bugo to find out where he went."

"Well i'll come with you."

"Nah you gotta stay here, it's too dangerous for people who haven't seen battle."

"I can handle, Ratchet, I was a tough enough opponent for you earlier. Besides i've got my own weapons too." he said looking at the blades in his wrists. "(,and I don't even know how I got them)" he thought.

**Short, rushed chapter, I know I just had to set it up a little, the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story takes place after the events of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time**

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank. All rights, characters, and locations that were used in the franchise belong to insomniac games. Anything new that has not appeared before is © of me. Slash127**

As the trio of Ratchet, Blade, and Clank stepped out of the ship, Blade had started to constantly have the blades in his wrist come out and retract a number of times. It had been a long journey and they had just arrived on planet Jasindu near the Kerchu city borderline. Ratchet was starting to get annoyed.

"Uhh, doesn't that hurt when you do that?" asked Ratchet.

"Yeah" blade responded breathing heavily.

"Then for god's sake will you stop doin' it? It's nasty!" he said.

"Hi Ratchet!" Talwn came up behind him being more friendly than usual.

"Ahhh, hey Talwn." he said trying to act cool.

"Cronk and Zepher still need to pull themselves together. You three go on ahead."

"Alright" he said , responding in a way that got Blade's attention. As the three of them started to walk through the jungle Blade turned to him.

"Dude, what was that!"

"What?" He asked. Blade started mocking Ratchet.

"Alright Talwyn, anything you say! You kiddin me. Mr. Play it cool turns to mush. Never Thought i'd see the day!"

"Cut it out, Blade." he said

Then clank added. "I did not think Ratchet was cool when it comes to female species. You remember Sasha, as I recall you asked to marry her after she mentioned a VG system. Hmhmhmhmhmhm (clank laugh)

"You said you'd never tell anyone that!" By now Blade was rolling on the ground laughing.

"You can save the universe but you get flustered when you're teased a little. Heh, relax Ratchet," said Blade, "We're just teasin', no harm no foul, am I right?" he said grabbing him around the shoulder and gave him a noogie.

"Argh, I used to do that to you!" said Ratchet.

"Too bad I'm taller now!" Blade said back.

"Uh, Ratchet, we have company." said Clank. They looked up to see a colossal machine with a single Kerchu at the head controls.

Ratchet reached out with his plasma pistol spun round and unleashed a volley of gun fire bouncing off the guardian's power armour, the trio ducked behind some trees for some cover, but not before a shot had grazed Ratchet's Helmet. With no other choice, he ripped the helmet off his green eyes getting the glare of the harsh sunlight. With a growl he turned around the and blasted a few more rounds closer to the Kerchu at the controls, still having to shield his eyes from the sun, his eyes still needing to adjust. Just as his eyes were starting to clear, another guardian, unknown to the three was drawing its arm back to crash down on them. Clank sees this and has his arms extend pushing Blade and Ratchet out of harms way. The arm comes down and Clank is thrown one way, while the others are thrown the other.

Ratchet calls out to Clank running over to the robot but run of the guardians throws its arm to the side throwing Ratchet to a neighbouring tree rendering and he blacks out. Seeing this Blade's eyes glow red with anger, and he totally loses all control. His Blades protrude from his wrists and he starts to slice through the armour of the guardian at an alarming rate, first slashing through a leg of the machine rendering it immovable.

"Clank!," Blade yelled angrily, "Get Ratchet out of here now!"

"Blade you're"

"Do it now!" he screamed.

Clank obeyed and strapped himself to Ratchet using the helipack to get him to safety. Blade turned toward his opponents, one was down for the count, scrambling to get control of his colossal machine, the other Kerchu, looking enraged that any would dare to make a fool of the City's defence station. Then Blade ran, faster then he knew he could. His feet chewed ground at a pace he'd never known before, weaving between the pitted, ash coloured ground and the dying trees strewn about by the onset of the machines. Then taking flight, he came closer to the guardians, then a sort of anger exploded within himself, a whirlwind of emotions, beating within his heart. Ghostly shapes in a haze passed in and out of his sight, and then ... nothing. He felt as if he'd jumped forward in time. The guardians machines laid in ruins, and he was holding a blade to one of the Kerchu operators throats. He was yelling at the Kerchu demanding that he either speak with ambassador Bugo, or he'd gut him like a fish.

"Yes! Anything, I'll get an escort to grant immunity in the city, just don't hurt me!" he pleaded with tears in his eyes. Blade then regained controlled of his actions and released the Kerchu.

"Th-thank-you, may I p-p-please, go get the escort?" he said barley able to speak.

"Yes, and I just need to ask him something, I'm not here for anything in your city." Blade said. The Kerchu ran off stumbling to his feet and running as fast as possible to the city. Blade then had a moment to think.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

**A new chapter hooray!**

**Please comment and leave some ideas if you like, it'll give me more incentive to write faster! Any feedback that you think is helpful will be appreciated - Slash127**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story takes place after the events of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time**

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank. All rights, characters, and locations that were used in the franchise belong to insomniac games. Anything new that has not appeared before is © of me. Slash127**

"You did what?" Ratchet was furious. Blade had taken advantage of his unconscious state to point out to Talwyn that she's never around when needed.

"Why, would you get her to leave?" he was yelling now.

"Because, she's dead weight! If she had, I dunno, **showed up,** or even helped Clank wake you, I might have a different stand. Instead she thinks it's more important to put those stupid jar-heads back together!"

"Their names are Cronk and Zephyr!" Ratchet growled.

"Sorry, I forgot," he rolls his eyes. "but you're missing the point, she's just following you around, and standing on the sidelines waiting to be a princess in distress. I remember you're story clearly about saving her from Zordoom prison, and how you had to save her from Morrow Caverns. If you had to save the galaxy again, she'd just be another citizen awaiting rescue."

Ratchet turned to Clank, "Clank pal, help me out here. Tell him Talwyn is an asset to our team."

Clank just looks down, "Sorry Ratchet but statistically, Blade is correct."

"What?"

"I do not agree to his rather harsh description of her capabilities, I know she is our friend, but I do believe she would be in the way this time."

"Fine, whatever, take his side, lets just go see the ambassador. The guide is coming..."

"Ratchet..." Clank started, but was cut off.

"**Let's go.**" he growled. The guide came toward them through Kerchu city's jungle pathway. He wore attire similar to a graduation gown and cap in royal purple and was unusually skinny for a Kerchu.

"Are you the guide?" Ratchet asked still with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Umm, yes, I am the royal advisor... you're the escortees? Ha, none of you look like you could single-handedly destroy anything, let alone a Kerchu sentry! I mean, a primitive robot, a Lombax and a Mercilaonian. I thought those pitiful races had died out, they were so very weak." he said almost sounding discusted that they were near him.

Blade then appeared in front of him, out of nowhere.

"Really?" Blade's eyes turned to a blood red and he came closer, revealing a blade and holding it to the Kerchu's throat. "Care to say that again? Go ahead, I-!"

"Blade! What the hell? He's our only chance of seeing the ambassador, have you totally lost it?" Ratchet's voice snapped Blade out of his trance. And a sharp pain started to grow in Blade's head.

"Whoa?" Blade asked continuing to get more and more dizzy. He retracted his blade and held his forehead a migraine starting to form.

"Arrghh, dammit, my head feels like it's in a vice!" he said kneeling on a knee, still holding his head.

"I'm sorry sir, our friend seems to get erratic at times, please accept our humblest apologies" Clank said trying to calm the Kerchu.

"That's putting it mildly," he said nervously brushing of his shoulders. "You're lucky I don't have you arrested as conspirators to assassinate the royal adviser! Now, I'll still escort you, but should anything else happen, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't see the ambassador. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yeah." said Ratchet

"Yes." replied Clank

"Ugh, my head, Yes." Blade breathed, still feeling light headed.

"Very well, I will guide you through the city, follow me. **Quickly.**" the Kerchu sternly.

Blade got up and shook his head, finally returning to normal. They started following behind the Kerchu adviser. Ratchet walked a little slower to let Blade join him.

"Seriously, dude, what's been up with you lately?" asked Ratchet making sure that the guide was out of range. "You destroyed the sentries by yourself somehow, told off Talwyn, and now you're threatening people? You aren't anything like the guy I used to know."

"I don't know, okay, it's like I'm stepping through time or something. And then when I'm back, I'm in the middle of doing something else. Then I get this major headache."

"Stepping through time?"

"Sounds crazy right?"

"As crazy a giant clock in the centre of the universe that controls time?" Ratchet grinned.

"Touche." Blade said smiling back.

"Me and Clank will look into it Blade, we got special passes to the hall of knowledge after beating Tachyon. We'll find out what's going on."

"Ok, sorry about everything."

"No problem pal." The group continued walking a ways with nothing happening in particular. Then they came to the Kerchu city West gate. Kerchu city had changed a lot since Ratchet had last visited the planet. With the destruction of the space pirate raid, (and the guardian battle with Ratchet over the dimentionator) the entire city had to have been rebuilt. The main gate had to be 40 stories for both height and width. The need for it was clear when the gate opened. The entire city was encased in a bubble-like force field to prevent attacks. Which meant the only exit to the city for the hover cars and spacecrafts were the 4 main gates. (North, South, East, West)

"Wow, they've been busy!" Ratchet said marvelling at the newly built Kerchu city.

"Extraordinary isn't it? When Ambassador Bugo was appointed, shortly before the pirate raid, a substantial amount had been found from the previous ambassadors, stronghold. The old ambassador was from a long family line, with each coming into power. But, he had not chosen a successor before passing. So, all funds that the family was hoarding was put into use when Bugo was appointed ambassador." He said, proud he was representing the new found royalty.

"I was wondering why the most rich planet in Polaris couldn't afford a descent place to live. Last time I was here it wasn't much to look at." Ratchet said.

"Indeed," the guide replied. "and it is all thanks to Bugo that we are now so prosperous, in reality, he could have just continued hoarding profit until the next generation took his place. He has been truly kind to the people of Jasindu. That is why I take such pride in representing him. It's unfortunate that none of this has reached beyond the Kerchu, or that of planet Jasindu."

The streets they were walking on that led from the gate had several more paths leading across the city. It was safe to say without the guide, they may never have found the palace. The city skies were filled with air cars, many of which were carrying supplies of gelatonium to and from the city. Unfortunately, the city still had the same rustic smell to it, smelling more like wet dog than anything else. The city was constructed with tall triangular or rounded buildings. They were white and windows tinted blue, and the buildings were seemingly wrapped together with ribbons of something that seemed to be moving and running all over the city.

"What kind of material is that?" Blade asked the guide.

"Water." the guide said flatly.

"What?" Blade said confused.

"It's called the Challar-Aqua-Walkway. It has a very effective cooling effect on the city. Also doubles as a walkway for the residents of Kerchu city. Now follow me, if you drift too far back from me, you'll be considered target practice for the other Kerchu." They didn't have much farther to walk, now a new laser security gate stood before them. The guide walked over and punched in several 9 digit codes to deactivate the laser security systems. Ratchet, Clank, and Blade were starting to feel a bit awkward standing behind the guide. They were starting to get snarling looks from passerby, but when Blade turned around and glared, they seemed to keep their distance. Ratchet and Clank gave a concerned look to Blade.

"Are you alright Blade?" Clank asked, " I am sensing high levels of adrenaline in you."

"I'm fine." he said growling under his breath. Ratchet sighed.

"Alright," he said, "just try to relax, we'll figure out what's going on as soon as we're done here."

"Okay." Blade breathed feeling light headed again.

The security gates finally opened and the group stepped through a metal valved door that was behind the security lasers.

The team stepped through the security gates and entered the hydraulic door. On the other side of the door, there were platforms hooked to the docking bay by kinetic tethers. stood in alignment all with signs displaying locations around Kerchu city. The platforms all resting on a flume or torrent of water rushing through what the team now recognized as clear glass tubes, keeping the water high above the city.

"Quickly, quickly, step up to the last platform." said the guide. The sign next to it said palace chamber.

The platform had yellow safety railings guided around the outside of the platform as well. Blade, Ratchet, Clank, and the guide stepped on the platform and it instantly surged forward. This nearly knocking the three off, the guide openly snickered as they tried to regain their balance. The guide regained his composure and said, next stop, the palace chamber. Ratchet thought he see the faintest of smiles coming from the guide. He couldn't help getting a bad vibe about what that guide must be thinking about. In any case, they would find out when they arrived at the palace. The [platformed surged over the water passing through many buildings and other waterways before finally arriving outside the massive building.

**Yeah, so that's it for now. Sorry to my fans who have been waiting for this story. I'll try to write faster. But remember, more comments/suggestions = more writing. Please post as much as u can. I've had serious writers black too. I'll get my next chapter up faster because I think I know where to take it next. Thanks for reading.**

**-Slash127**


End file.
